


3:26 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A treat for my daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl before he nodded.





	3:26 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''A treat for my daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl before he nodded at a new stuffed animal on the kitchen table and she smiled.

THE END


End file.
